Forbidden feelings
by ultron-6
Summary: A normie have fallen in love with one of thr ghouls at monster high but it's not easy to tell her that he loves her and the arrival of another normie connected to an old enemy of the ghouls, can the ghouls stop this new threat to monster high and every other monster in the world. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden feelings.

Ultron-6 with my Halloween story and it's a monster high fic and it's also my first romance story so please be gentle with me. Now the DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea and OC'S.

Chapter 1 heart problems.

* * *

A boy with very light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, dark blue jeans, a short t-shirt and a jacket that resembled a Native American jacket was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest.

_This is the story of how I died, but don't worry it's not completely my story and I think it's pretty funny too but I'm getting ahead of myself, you all would probably like to hear the story, so I won't stop you, it all started _Six months ago_._

Six months ago.

* * *

In the state of Oregon lies a town by the name New Salem, and it have a very special school, this school does not look like most other schools, it is a two story building, it almost looks like a castle and is coffin-shaped. There are several statues, especially scary looking gargoyles and windows around the school and is made of solid concrete.

This is Monster High, the school for all kinds of monsters.

At the moment, the various monster students was coming back from spooks break, there are all kinds of monsters, there were vampires, werewolves, gremlins, goblins, zombies, witches, cyclops, skeletons and Yetis, just to name a few.

At the gate stood a Frankenstein-like girl along with a werewolf girl and in vampire girl "oh yeah, the ghouls are back monster high," said the werewolf girl and stretched her arms.

"Take it easy, Clawdeen" said the vampire girl with a Transylvanian accent and giggle "it has only been a week".

"She right Clawdeen" said the Frankenstein-like girl a little worried, "I know, I know, but it's just nice to be back with my ghouls" said Clawdeen.

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to seeing Clawd again," said the vampire girl dreaming "and I look forward to seeing Neighthan again" said the Frankenstein-like girl but they did not notice that Clawdeen became a bit sad.

"Hey ghouls!" said a werewolf boy who looked to be a little older than the three monster girls and was with a boy who appeared to look like a zombie with a unicorn horn and a real ponytail "Clawd" said the vampire girl and ran up to Clawd to give him a hug.

"Hey Draculaura" said Clawd and accepted her hug, while the zombie/unicorn went against the Frankenstain-like girl "hey Frankie," he said with his hand behind his head "hey Neighthan" said Frankie and swung with her hands in front of her.

Meanwhile asDraculaurawas talking with Clawd and Frankie and Neighthan was gazing into each other's eyes, Clawdeen noticed that a blond girl who seemed to belong in the ocean with her fish parts along with a boy who also seemed to belong in the water but had a sort of diving helmet made of glass and was filled with water, was coming towards them.

"Hey mates," said the fish girl with an Australian accent when she came over to them "hey Lagoona"said Clawdeen and waved to her.

But when Lagoona came over to them,Clawdeenfroze and her face looked as if someone had taken out something rotten out and threw it right in front of her "wow, what is that smell" she said while she waved her hand in front of her nose.

"I'm sorry mate, but that's me," said Lagoona and took a white eggshell with black dots and a rotten kiwi out of her hair "when I was on the way, I met some normies who threw rotten eggs and fruit after me".

"What," said the girls when they heard it and while Lagoona began to tell what had were some branches that moved in a tree a little further away.

* * *

On the branch sat there a boy with very light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeanswith some binoculars in his hands.

"Well it looks like she is doing well again today" he said as he took the binoculars away and sighed, "but I wish I could get the courage to talk to you" and then his cell phone began to ring "who could that be?" He wondered and took it out "hello?" He said.

"_Tyler, where are you? There's 30 minutes to school starts and you are nowhere to be found?_" Said a girl on the phone.

"'Sighs' Clair, why can't you just not care?" Asked Tyler and took the binoculars up to his eyes again just to see that the monsters were on their way into the school.

"_Because mom and dad said that if I wanted to go to that concert doing the summer break, I had to make sure that you wouldn't skip class or get into too muchtrouble while you here_" said Clair irritated, and when she said all that hung Tyler his binoculars around your neck again and began to climb down the tree.

"Fine, I'm on my way, I'll be there in an hour" said Tyler and walked over to his bike that he had hidden in the bushes "_you have 20 minutes or you are going to get a detention again_" said Clair and hung up.

Tyler then put his phone back in his pocket but then saw that a Minotaur boy together with a buy with flame like hair and yellow skin was walking towards him. "_Oh no, not those two_" he thought and hid himself behind the tree "wuw, it's good to be back" said the Minotaur with a deep voice "yeah, back to all the girls" said the boy with flame like hair.

And to Tyler's luck they walked past him fast "_that was close_" he thought and got on his bike.

In a house place far away.

* * *

A boy in a safarari jacket, cargo pants with a lot of pockets and long blond hair inside a room with different posters of captured monsters and the same man in every one of them on the walls, walked back and forth and only stopped to look at his computer.

"Why hasn't he written?" He said, and checked his e-mails for the tenth time that day just to see that there hadn't been any new one.

He slapped his hand down on the table with an angry face "what's the matter with you?" he said to himself "he always writes every day when he's gone on a trip and it's been months since his last mail" Then he turned his back to the computer screen.

But then there came a sound from his computer and he turned to it faster than a werewolf during a full moon "it's an email from Dad" he said, and opened it.

"It's a message from dad?", he began to read the message "_Son, if you see this message, it means that there has happened something terrible to me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't come back to you again and I hope you will continue my work, below you will see a list of the things you will need, here you need to know and the places you should go to and my code for my work room in the basement_".

When he finished reading it, he read it again "I-I can't believe this" he said and sat down in the bed behind him, "What happened to him?" He said in despair but then he said in despair but then changed his expression to a evil looking one.

"They will regret it" he said and walked over to the computer, "let's see if the place he went to is on the list" he scrolled down until he found what he was looking for "there and it stand as the number one priority, hmm... don't worry Dad, I'll make sure your work is finished... once and for all" and then he went out of the room and on the computer you could see an image of Monster high.

* * *

That was chapter one and I hope you all liked it now remember to R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden feelings.

This chapter will include a native American story which I really like now the DISCLAIMER: I own only my OC's and the idea.

Chapter 2: Family and feelings.

* * *

One hour later New Salem high.

A teacher stood in a classroom and crossed some names out on a list, "Van Hellscream" he said, looking toward his students, "here" said a girl with blond hair and a monocle, she was then cross out on his list. " Johnson" he said and looked at the students again, "like here" said a girl who looked like a Goth and was also crossed out.

"Rainwater" he said, but this time there was no answer, "Rainwater" he repeated with the same result.

"Clair" the teacher said and looked towards the Goth girl, "is your cousin sick today?" He asked.

The Goth girl looked up at the teacher with a 'I don't care' look on her face, "I told him he had 20 minutes to get here," then the teacher began to write something, while mumbling something about him not showing any respect.

Then, the door was opened hard and Tyler walked in, he looked annoyed, "you are late! Mr. Rainwater!" Said the teacher angry, but Tyler didn't react and just got over to his seat, he found his books and looked like he didn't get in late or even cared.

Then, the teacher walked over to Tyler and smashed his hand down on Tyler's table, "I said, you are late!" Then Tyler looked at his teacher, "I know that, Mr. Loser" then Mr. Loser became red in the face, "I have told you ! A million times! its Lou zarr!" He yelled at Tyler.

But Tyler only brushed him off, "how about you just start the class already, or do you want to yell at me all day?" Tyler said, which only angered Mr. Lou zarr even more, "that's it! Detention! After school!" He yelled before going back in front of the students.

"Real smooth, Tyler" Clair whispered to Tyler as he began to look out the window, "just leave me alone" he said and Clair just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tyler couldn't keep his concentration doing the class, and either looked out the window or made drawings in his notebook, and when Clair looked over at him to see if he followed what their teacher said, she saw he was making a drawings of a werewolf with long hair, a leather jacket, a tiger stripped top, a very short skirt, knee long boots and two earrings in each ear.

Clair recognized the werewolf as Clawdeen wolf, one of her monster friends from New Salems other school and then he was making hearts around her.

When the class ended Tyler was the first to leave, and Clair tried to go after him, but he was too fast for her, he was gone when she finally got out in the hallway, "where did he go?" She wondered out loud, "are you looking for Tyler?" Someone behind her asked.

Clair turned to see Van Hellscream standing behind her, Clair didn't like Van Hellscream in the past, but ever since they had met the monster from Monster High they had become friends.

"Yeah, he somehow got away from me" Clair said and tried to see if she could find him, "I just saw him running outside on the track field," Van Hellscream said and pointed to the track field.

* * *

And sure enough, Tyler was out running on the track field but he wasn't alone, two guys with football uniforms was chasing him.

As they were running after Tyler, threw they footballs at him, "don't you two fools have anything better to do?" Tyler asked as he dodged some footballs thrown at him.

"What? You rather be out in the forest hunting animals with a bow and arrow?" The other asked before he threw another one and then Clair arrived together with Van Hellscream.

"Oh, that's real mature of them" Clair said and rolled with her eyes, she then looked at Van Hellscream "I can't believe those were your goons" Van Hellscream then lowered her head in shame, "they were the only ones that would listen to me".

Then, before anyone noticed, Tyler spun around on his heel and tripped the two guys chasing him, "you know," Tyler said and gave them a hard glance, "I don't like it when people are being racist," he then walked past Clair and Van Hellscream without notching them.

"What is wrong with your cousin?" Van Hellscream asked, and looked towards Tayer as he walked away, "beats me?" Clair said and shook her head. "I've been trying to find that out the last three months" and then they both sighed.

* * *

Tyler moved fast in the hallway until he found a window that showed a big tree, "that will do," he said before jumping out of it and walked over to the tree, and climbing it.

Tyler soon found a big branch and got himself comfortable, "_just like the trees back home,_" he thought and looked at a locker he had kept hidden under his shirt.

Inside the locker was a picture of a man in a black suit and a native American woman in a wedding dress, her hair was in a thick ponytail, they looked very happy and as Tyler looked at them, a small tear escaped one of his eyes before he put it away again.

He then placed his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

* * *

_A seven year old Tyler, was running through a thick forest, with a school bag on his shoulders and a very big smile on his face, he also had very faint tear stains on his cheeks._

_He soon reach a lumber house with smoke coming from the chimney, and the smell of chocolate and cinnamon was in the air._

_"Mom! I'm home!" He yelled as he entered the door, the women from the picture in his pendent came out to him, she had an apron on and a big smile, "welcome home Tyler," she said and gave her son a big hug._

_"The cookies are done soon," she said and let Tyler go from the hug, "so go up and wash your hands and face, you as filthy as a wolf," she then pecked him on the nose._

_Tyler only had a smile when she said he was as filthy as a wolf, "well, I did meet some wolves on my way home," he said but didn't notice his moms worried look._

_"You did?" She asked and Tyler got exited "yeah, they were bigger than me and they even let me got close enough to torch one of them" he said proud but his mom was terrified._

_"And then they followed me almost the whole way home just like the wolves in yours and grandpas stories would do" Tyler said while he was spinning "well, you sure had an exciting day," she said and lead him over to a toilet, "but you have to wash up now"._

_"Ok mom" Tyler said and ran off._

_When Tyler was done washing his hands and face, had it become dark outside, and he saw his mom sitting with a plate of fresh baked cookies and staring at the moon._

_As Tyler sat down his mother turned her head towards him, "Tyler, did you get into a fight today?" She asked and gave him a stern look._

_"No, I didn't" Tyler said and looked away, his mother only sighed "Tyler, I saw your hands, they wouldn't be so dirty unless you been in a fight"._

_Tyler didn't look at his mom, he didn't even try to take some of the cookies he had been looking forward to all day "so, why did you get into a fight?"._

_Tyler couldn't look his mom in the eyes, "the other kids was making fun of me again," Tyler admitted "some of them even said it was wrong of me to exist, and then I punched him"._

_Tyler was beginning to cry so his mom decided to walked over to him and give him a hug "they just made me so angry, I just didn't know what to do, have you ever felt so angry?"._

_"Let me tell you a story" she said and looked him in the eyes._

_"Yes, I too, at times, have felt a great hate for those that have taken or called me so much, with no sorrow for what they do"._

_"And you see, the reason why is that there are two wolves inside me, one is white and one is black, the White Wolf is good, she is joy, peach, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion and faith and does no harm. She lives in harmony with all around her and does not take offense when no offense was intended. She will only fight when it is right to do so, and in the right way"._

_"But the Black Wolf ,he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority and ego"._

_"The littlest thing will set him into a fit of temper. He fights everyone, all the time, for no reason"._

_Tyler was listening very closely, and enjoyed one of his moms cookies._

_"He cannot think because his anger and hate are so great. It is helpless anger, for his anger will change nothing. Sometimes it is hard to live with these two wolves inside me, for both of them seek to dominate my spirit."_

_She then looked at him "and the same fight is going on inside you and in every other person, too"._

_Tyler took some time to think over his mothers story and then asked "which one of them is winning?" His mother just smiled and said "whichever one I decide to feed"._

* * *

_The scene then change to a heavy rainy day at a newly filled grave, there was a lot of flowers, and an older Tyler standing in a suit without an umbrella._

_"You said you would never leave me alone," he said with a great amount of sadness in his voice, and tears was falling down his cheeks, but they were hard to see because of the rain._

_Then, an old native American man, who was also wearing a suit with an open umbrella in one hand and a extra in the other, walked up beside Tyler, "you should use an umbrella" he said and put Tyler under his umbrella._

_Tyler didn't answer him and just stared at the grave, rid of any sign of emotion on his face._

_"Please Tyler, you haven't spoken to me in three weeks" the old man said, but still didn't get a response from the young half native American._

_"'Sigh', please try and be home before dinner" he said and placed the extra umbrella in Tyler's hand._

_When the old man was gone, fell Tyler down on his knees and placed his face in his hands, "I miss you so much, mom" he said and even more tears fell._

* * *

Tyler woke up when he heard the school bell.

He then found the locker again and looked at the couple, "mom, I'm sorry, but I think I've been feeding the wrong wolf," he then put the locker away again and climbed down from the tree.

He then saw a lot of people walking out of the building.

"I guess I'll slept through the rest of the school day," he then jumped down and meat the stare of Mr. Lou zarr, "didn't I tell you, you have detention?" He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And how about you just chill?" Tyler said before turning around to walk away, but Mr. Lou zarr grabbed his shoulder "you are not going anywhere mr.!" He said.

Tyler didn't like it when people held him like that, so without thinking, he took Mr. Lou zarr and threw him in an advanced judo throw, so he got sent halfway to the schools front door.

Tyler was breathing heavenly in anger, and when had calmed down and saw what he had done, decided he to turn around and run away.

* * *

Tyler didn't know where he was running to, he just kept on running until he ran into someone, "ouch, I'm sorry, I didn't see youuu!" He said as he got pulled up and saw it was the Minotaur from earlier.

"You shouldn't even be here! Normie!" He said and the flame guy came out from behind the Minotaur, "yeah, how bout we show him where he belongs?" The flame guy said as his hair turned into fire.

"Please don't, not again Manny" Tyler said as he tried to get free, "I had to get new cloths last time" but Manny didn't listen and just dragged him towards monster high.

"MANNY! What do you think you doing!" Someone yelled behind them and made Manny stop, when they turned around they saw Frankie, Draculaura and a girl with a mild green complexion, green and pink stripped hair, a black skirt, a leather jacket and wines around her wrists and shins.

Frankie then walked up to Manny, "what are you doing to that normie?" She asked angry, "we are going to throw him in the Pit of Horror" the flame guy, not being able to read the mood.

"And why are you doing that to him?" Draculaura asked worried and looked at Tyler, "well.. he ran into me" Manny answered and lowered Tyler a little, "I did say sorry" Tyler said, still trying to get free.

"Shut it! Normie" Manny said and tightened his grip around Tyler.

"Manny!" Frankie said angry and the Minotaur turned towards her, "if you don't drop him, I'm going to tell your sister".

Manny seemed to get nervous by the mention of his sister, "not Minnie" he said and dropped Tyler, he then hit the ground hard, "ouch, nice choice of words" Tyler complained under his breath.

"And Heat" Draculaura said as she walked up to him angry, "you are supposed to stop him from doing things like that".

"Please, he's just a normie" Heat said, like he didn't care, "you know I can hear you?" Tyler said down from the ground, "ooh, Heat!" Draculaura said and Heat began to back away a little.

"Sometimes you just makes me so angry!" While Draculaura was yelling at him, didn't heat notice a rock behind him and fell backwards.

Draculaura then walked up to him with a very angry look, "Heat, I'll only tell you this once, don't pick on others".

"Or what?" He asked as he got up on his feet again, "or this" the green skinned girl said and released some kind of powder from her skin, "you won't pick on Tyler again" she said in a hypnotic voice and Heat repeated it in a hypnosed voice.

Heat then began to walk away and Manny decided to follow him, the ghouls then turned towards Tyler who was dusting himself off.

"Thanks for the help," he then turned away from the ghouls but the green skinned girl gapped his wrist, "you arent hurt, are you?" She asked him.

"No Venus, I'm not" he said annoyed and got free from her grip, "Venus, you know him? Frankie asked surprised and looked at Tyler, she couldn't place it, but she thought he seemed familiar.

"Yes," she said with a smile and looked at Tyler, "he's one of the few normies that try to make other normies recycle back in the normie town".

Tyler began to scratch the back of his head, "well, if all the trees dies, then I don't have anywhere to nap" he said and looked at the sky, "yeah, that's why," he then placed his hand on the locker around is neck.

"So what are you doing near monster high?" Draculaura asked and took a closer look at him, "there aren't a lot of monster that would be too happy to see a normie here,".

Tyler then snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked and looked at the vampire girl, "I asked, what you are doing here?".

Tyler found it hard to look at her and took some time to answer her, when he was about to, he saw Clawdeen wolf walk towards them together with a girl that looked to be part spider, with red hair, a white and red dress, white pants and red high heeled shoes.

"Yo, Frankie, Draculaura, Venus, what ya doing?" Clawdeen asked when she came over to them, "oh, we were just talking to this nor... where did he go?" Draculaura asked when she saw Tyler had disappeared.

The ghouls then looked around but couldn't seen Tyler anywhere, "you sure you didn't talk to him in your ICoffin?".

"No, he was just here a second ago," said the small vampire girl, "Well, he sure isn't here now" Clawdeen said and tried to see if she could find him, but with no luck, "by the way, there are this sale at Transylvania secret, me and Wydowna was on our way over there".

"And we hoped you would come with us," Wydowna said with a spider-smile.

"A sale, just try and stop me" Draculaura said and began to pull Frankie with her, only to take her arm instead.

The other ghouls then followed Draculaura, while Tyler watched them go, from inside a bush.

* * *

When they were out of site, decided Tyler to crawl out, "man, I'm such a coward," he then kicked the ground and noticed a card, "whats this?" He then picked it up and saw that a number was written on it.

"Cupid's love line?" He read out loud, "love advice for the needed and soulless? Is this one of those love help hot-lines? Guess I keep it, just in case." He then walked back towards the normie town, feeling better then he have felt in weeks.

* * *

End of chapter 2 folks and remember to R&amp;R.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's, nothing else.

Chapter 3: Feelings and prroblems.

* * *

The next two weeks hadn't been easy for Tyler. After Tyler had thrown Mr. Lou zarr through the air, had all the students kept their distance from him, also, all the teachers have been giving him anything but happy looks.

But worst of all, Clair hadn't been giving him any free time either, ever since the school called her parents, had her parents made sure she'll been watching him like a hawk, which irritated Tyler.

At the moment, Tyler and Clair was walking towards the school, and Tyler was more annoyed than normal.

"Will you please leave me alone!" Tyler said angry and turned towards Clair.

Clair only gave him a annoyed look, "figures," Tyler said and turned around again, they then continued walking. After a short while stopped Tyler, they had reached a point where they could see monster high.

Clair just looked at Tyler, it looked like he wanted to be somewhere else at the moment, "Tyler, if we don't hurry, we'll be late," she said and took hold of him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," Tyler said and followed, but not without taking another look at monster high, "_I'll see you later,_" he thought and followed Clair.

* * *

They had finally reached the school and was now sitting in their class room, "so, why were you looking at monster high?" Clair asked and looked at Tyler who was yet again looking out the window, "it doesn't concern you," he said and sighed.

Once again, Tyler didn't pay much attention to class, and Clair was beginning to be a little concerned about him, she then got an idea.

When class ended, made Tyler sure to get away from Clair, but this time, she didn't try to keep an eye on him. Instead, she took her Iphone out and called her parents.

"Hey mom, listen, I have an idea and I need your help...".

* * *

While Clair was talking to her mom, Tyler had found a tree with a view of Monster High, "I wonder what they are doing up there?" He then pulled out his wallet and found the card from two weeks ago.

He then stared at it for a while, "_why do I still have this thing, it's not like it can really help me,_" Tyler was about to put the card away, when suddenly, a bright flash came from Monster High.

The light surprised Tyler so he lost his balance, "whoa!" He then fell head first down and hit the ground, "ouch, next time, I find a better branch".

He then noticed that something blew by his face, "huh?.

He then noticed it was the card for the love help line, and it was blowing away.

Tyler quickly got up on his feet and ran after it.

The card had been caught in the wind and was blowing towards the forest.

Tyler was currently running as fast as he could to catch it, "_damn, it won't end good if someone see that card._" He thought as he dodged branches and rocks.

Tyler then noticed that the card was beginning to fall, "got you now!" He then jumped after the card and grabbed it.

Tyler then saw that he was right over a very large hill.

"Well, isn't that just perfect," he said flatly before he fell towards the ground.

While falling, Tyler seemed to be hitting every single thing that could be hit on his way down, and he gave a sound of pain every time, he then silently began to wish for it to stop.

Tyler then hit a rock that sent him flying through the air, "Whoaaaa!" He yelled as he was flying and spinning, he then hit the ground with his back hard.

" Ugh! My SPINE!" He said when he got off the ground and started to walk weakly forward, "I swear, if one more thing goes wrong today, I am gonna kick someone's...".

Tyler never got to finish as the front of a truck hit him hard and sent him flying for the third time that day.

"_I just had to jinx it, didn't I?_" He thought right before losing consciousness.

"Hey kid! Are you ok?" The truck driver asked as he walked over to Tyler, a women then walked over to find out what have happened, "is he okay?" She asked when she saw Tyler lying on the ground.

"I think he's just unconscious," the truck driver said and began to lift Tyler towards the truck, "but I better get him to the hospital,".

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of new Salem

At a table in the local mall, were Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Venus and Cleo sitting, they where each talking about how they had spent the weekend, most of them had spent it with their boyfriends.

"And that was when Neighthan gave me this bracelet," said Frankie and showed her new bracelet to her friends.

They then talked for a little while, until they heard something being thrown hard into the trash can.

They turned around and saw three normie boys dressed in biker clothes who had thrown a monster into the trash can.

"Ugh, just what we needed," said Clawdeen annoyed, "some normie bullies," she then took a sip from her drink, but she didn't notice that Frankie was on her way towards the normies.

"He he," one of the normies laughed while the monster tried to get out, "let's see if we can fit one more in there," he then turned around to face a very angry Frankie.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She asked angry, the three normies then looked shocked and surprised at each other. "Did I walk into a normie pre-school or something?" She asked angry, while green sparks began to sprout out from her neck, "what do you care? It's just a dumb monster," said the one that seemed to be the leader with a smirk.

"Dude, she's a dumb monster too," the normie on the leaders right said, "oh yeah, you right," said the leader with fake surprise, "I guess that's why she worries about a dump. Stupid. Little. FREAK!".

He moved closer to Frankie with each word and scared her in the progress.

Back at the table, the other ghouls saw what was happening to their friend, "I can't believe this!" Clawdeen said and got up, but Dracuaura grabbed her hand, "don't worry Clawdeen,".

Clawdeen then looked confused at her, "our friend is in trouble," she said frustrated to Draculaura, "and you are telling me to not worry!" Clawdeen said before she took her hand angrily back.

"Why shouldn't I worry? Frankie needs our help," she said and turned towards Frankie and the normies, just to see Clawd appear behind the normies.

And he didn't look happy.

"Because, I texted Clawd an emergency text silly," Draculaura giggled.

Meanwhile, the normies was moving closer to Frankie, "so, what are you gonna do about it, your disgusting freak of nature!" The leader said loud, Frankie wasn't sure on what to say, "no answer, I thought so, beside, if you even tried to do anything, it would only make all you dumb monsters look bad, and that wouldn't be any good," he then pushed Frankie so she fell to the ground and lost her hand.

Frankies hand then began to run around, and before she could catch it, the third normie took it and laughed, "look Steve, she's falling apart," he said and showed the hand to the leader, who then also began to laugh.

"Hey, give that back!" Frankie said and tried to take her hand back, with very little success.

"Heh heh, whats wrong? Can't reah?" Steve mocked Frankie as he threw the hand among his friends, but then it got grabbed by a hand with brown fur on it.

The normies turned to see Clawd with two other monsters, a gray werewolf with a brown hair, purple shirt, brown jacket and dark gray jeans, the other monster was a Gorgon with red sunglasses, a red rock t-shirt with a gray vest and black pants.

"I think this belong to my friend," Clawd said in an annoyed voice and walked over to Frankie, he then gave her the hand back, "here you go Frankie,".

"Thanks Clawd," she said and placed the hand back on her arm, "look guys, another freak," Steve said in a mocking voice, Clawd then turned around with an angry look.

The three normies didn't seem to care that much about Clawd, "my, my," Steve said and looked to his two friends.

"Jake, Peter look, the new freak is just a dumb dog," Steve said and the other two began to laugh.

"What do you think he will do? Some dumb dog tricks?" The one on the right (Jake) said, "do you think he's gonna roll over?" The one on the left (Peter) said and laughed.

Clawd seemed to get angrier as the three normies kept insulting and tease him. "Dumb huh? Just wait till you see my SAT score, you'll have plenty of time to read it when I sent YOU THREE to the HOSPITAL!" Clawd said angry.

The other werewolf then placed his hand on Clawds shoulder. "Bro, cool it," he said before he turned towards the normies and moved closer, "listen, we don't want you normies around here, or else there will be problems,".

Steve then pulled his face a little away from the werewolf, he then began to fan his hand in front of him, "hey fur face, do you mind cover up that dog breath, it stinks".

Steve, with a smile, pushed the werewolf away so he almost lost his balance.

"Romulus, are you okay?" Clawd asked his friend, but Romulus seemed to be okay, "yeah bro, I'm ok," Romulus said and looked at the normies.

"Now, I know this will be hard for you freaks, but try and listen up," Steve said and walked a little around them, "you say there will be troubles if we don't leave, but we all know that you guys can't do anything," he said with a dumb smirk.

He then turned towards Clawd and was soon joined by Jake and Peter, "after all, you freaks can't risk harming us normies," Steve and his friends then began to laugh, "so you might as well just take all of your freak friends and leave the world to us normies, just as it should be,".

The gorgon then noticed that Clawd and Romulus was getting a bit too angry, he then turned towards the normies, "listen dudes," he said and stood in front of the two werewolves, "I really think you should stop now, or else you...".

"Shut it snake head!" Jake said angry and threw a soda can after him, the gorgon almost lost his sunglasses, " Deuce, you okay?" Clawd asked worried.

Deuce then got up on his feet, "yeah, I'll be ok dude," Deuce then began to feel his sunglasses to make sure they hadn't been damaged, "what a whimp," Peter said and pointed at Deuce.

"Ok, thats it!" Clawd turned towards the three normies very angry, "no one messes with my pack!" He was then about to run over to them but then felt a hand on his shoulder, "bro, don't...".

"Yeah, you better stop him, or else every single freak will be in trouble!" Jake said and laughed and Clawd just looked at Romulus confused, "you shouldn't deal with them alone,".

The three normies then looked shocked, "but you'll get in a lot of troubles?" Steve said as he tried to cling to his only hope, "you guys do realize we are in a mall," Clawd said as he pointed to a security camera.

Steve and his two goons then realized that they had screwed up.

While the normies was getting dragged away from the ghouls by Clawd and his friend, was something watching them from the shadows, smiling at the sight before it, for just to vanish.

Back at the table, the ghouls just watched as Clawd, Romulus and Deuce.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Cleo and took a sip from her drink, "yeah, we defiently don't need those kinds of normies here," Clawdeen said and checked her nails.

"I'll just wish that other normies would be like Tyler," Venus said as she looked at the flower on their table, the other ghouls then looked at her curios, "is Tyler that normie we'll met two weeks ago?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine," Venus said as she took out some fertilizer for the flower, "so how is he," Draculaura asked, which made Venus blush a little.

"He's just a friend I met when trying to make the normies recycle," she said as the others looked at her closely, "well, tell us more," Cleo said impatiently.

Venus then placed the plant back onto the middle of the table, "there isn't much to it," Venus said and took some water, "he was just the only one to be interested in the planet, although he did just say that he didn't want to lose his napping spots".

The others then began to giggle a little, "he really just wanted to keep his napping spots?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Yeah, but something weird happened when he left afterwards," Venus continued with a worried voice, "what happened?" Asked Frankie.

"When he passed some normies he seemed to get angry..." Venus said and thought back on her first meeting with Tyler, "and it only seemed to get worse the more normies that got close to him."

The others then looked at each others, "that does seem weird, do you know why?" Frankie asked, but Venus just nodded no, "he said it was personal," Venus answered.

"Well, if he doesn't wanna talk about it, then you shouldn't force him," Clawdeen said and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Outside.

Out behind the mall was a lot of trash, the trashcans and containers was filled to the brim, then a door opened, and Steve along with his two friends got thrown towards some of the trash, "and stay away!" Said Clawd before he slammed the door.

Steve was the first to get up and he kicked a trashcan as hard as he could, "damn those freak!" He then began to beat the wall in front of him, while his friends tried to calm him down.

After exhausting himself, fell he down on the ground again, "I wish there was a way for us to get back at them," said Steve as his two friends joined him on the ground.

" You're not just gonna sit there and take that, are you?" A voiced asked and Steve got back up on his feet again, "who's there? Show youself," said Steve scared.

"Do you wish to get payback on them?" Asked the voice and the three boys were unable to locate where it was coming from. "Do you want to make them pay for humiliating you?" Steve began to get interested in what the voice was saying, "and what if we are?" Steve asked.

"Then, I have an very special offer for the three of you," the voice said, finally was Steve able to locate the voice, he then turned towards the furthest wall from him and his friends.

He took slowly a step forward and tried to muster his courage, "what is this 'offer'?" He asked with a hidden sound of fear in his voice, "I am looking for some people who think like I do about monster," the voice said, and the three boys then looked at each others, "we'll listening?" Steve said.

A piece of paper then flew towards Steve, he looked at it and saw it was a list of numbers, he looked first confused at the paper and then towards where the paper came from.

"On that paper, is the amount of money you will get each week," the voice said and the three then looked at the paper again, "you will get the money at this location every Friday at 5PM, but in return, you will do everything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, deal?" The voice asked.

Steve then looked up from the paper, "can you give us five seconds?" He asked the voice, "sure," Steve then turned towards his friends and talked with them.

After short while, they turned towards the voice once again, "we'll do it," Steve said, "but we'll need to know what your name is?".

The voice then took out his hand, and showed that he had a golden bracelet that looked like a cage, "you can call me, Mr. Scream,".

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Thats chapter three , please R&amp;R and happy halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's and this idea

* * *

Chapter four: Family

* * *

A nurse carrying a tray with pills was entering a room where Tyler was lying in a hospital bed, he had a few machines strapped to his body.

The nurse placed the tray on the bedside tables near Tyler's bed. Then she took the papers by Tylers bed and read them, "another traffic accident," she said and sighed, "why are there so many as of late?" She asked herself and looked at Tyler, who then began to move a little.

Tyler then sat up in the bad and placed his hand on his head, "ugh, my head," he said in obvious pain, the nurse then placed the papers on a table and walked over to him.

She then placed her hands on Tylers shoulders, "you shouldn't be moving," she said gently but her hands got shoved away forcefully by Tyler, "don't touch me," he then began to get out of bed, but stopped when he noticed he was missing his shirt... and the rest of his cloths.

"What the.. where's my clothes?" Tyler asked and got out of bed, but temporally lost his balance, "careful" the nurse said and Tyler quickly covered his lower regions.

The nurse saw what he did and began to blush while looking away, "um, you should really get back to bed." She said and took a glance at Tyler as he tried to cover up some more.

"Do you mind?" He asked a bit angry and didn't notice that the blanket he was using as cover was slipping a bit.

The nurse then turned around and was getting even more red, "also, you should worry about yourself," Tyler said and looked for his cloths, his pants in particular.

"Oh, don't worry about me," the nurse said as she turned towards Tyler again, while focusing on his upper body, she then tried to get him back in bed, "but you should really get back into bed."

Just as the nurse touched Tyler, did she feel a strong force and she found herself on the floor, she then looked at Tyler and saw that one of his arms was stretched out.

"I told you, don't touch me," Tyler said in a furious voice, the nurse then began to get teary eyed.

When Tyler noticed that she was about to cry, began he to feel some guilt, "hey, I'm sorry ok," Tyler said, but it didn't help as the nurse just got more teary eyed, "please don't cry," Tyler begged.

"I-I-I can't believe I'm getting treated badly on my first day," she said and started to sob a little.

"_Geez, mom would be disappointed in me_" Tyler thought, as the nurse was slowly stopping with her crying, she saw a hand in front of her. When she looked up she saw it was Tylers, "please stop crying," Tyler said and looked away.

The nurse then smiled and took his hand, "don't think this will make me forget you being mean to me," she said and giggled.

"Just shot up and give me my pants and jacket," Tyler said.

"Ok, but try and get some rest," the nurse said and left the room, as soon as she closed the door, Tyler lost his balance and held on to the table for support, while also holding a hand to his forehead.

"_Ugh, my head_" Tyler thought as the pain hit him as a truck.

Memories of what happened then entered Tyler's head, "did I really get hit by a truck?" Tyler said out loud before sitting down in the bed. He then noticed the pills the nurse had brought with her.

"Please tell me there are some pain killers," he said before looking over the pills.

A little time passed as Tyler was struggling with reading the labels on the various boxes, he was currently reading through the third pill box, "why aren't there any pain killers?" He asked annoyed.

Tyler then placed the bottle of pills on the table, before he took it again and threw it across the room, which he regretted immediately.

As soon as the bottle flew through the air, Tyler took a hand to his head and shoulder, "you should maybe not do that," the nurse said as she entered Tyler's room.

"Well, it's your fault for not bringing me some pain killers!" Tyler snapped at the nurse, who somehow didn't react to it, the nurse then walked over to Tyler's bed and picked up the first bottle he looked at.

Tyler noticed she looked at the bottle and got annoyed, "I already checked that one, it say sweet killer." Tyler said and turned away from the nurse. Before looking at her again, "why would you even have something like that?" He asked and saw that the nurse had a smug look on her face.

"This is pain killers," she said and handed Tyler two pills and a glass of water.

He then swallowed and took his jacket, pants and then moved towards the door. "Wait!" The nurse said but Tyler ignored her and left the room.

* * *

Tyler had gotten down to the lobby of the hospital when he heard a familiar voice, "I said wait!" Tyler turned around and saw it was the nurse from the room.

Tyler then turned angrily towards her. Once she had reached she looked at Tyler, "what?" He said and made her take a step backwards. "Well, if you really want to leave, I think you should have someone follow you home," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"_Why won't she get a hint?_" Tyler thought as he tried to control his anger. "I'm gonna put it VERY clearly now." Tyler said and looked angry at her, "I. Don't. Need. your. HELP!".

When Tyler had finished, the nurse had fallen down by his outburst and Tyler was holding a hand to his head.

As Tyler was gripping his head, the nurse had a hurt look on her face, but that look slowly got turned into a look of anger, "why you..." the nurse said and stood up.

"Here I am worrying about you," the nurse said and tapped Tyler on his chest, "I'm just trying to help you and do my job, and what do you do? You yell at me!".

The nurse then pushed Tyler and he then felt a great pain in his back, "But you know what? Fine! See what I care!" She then turned around and walked a bit away, but then turned towards Tyler again. "After all, people like you doesn't even deserve the help that someone like me would give!" She then walked out of the lobby.

All the other people who were present in the lobby looked at Tyler.

Tyler just ignored the looks and left the hospital.

As soon as Tyler had left the hospital and got out of sight of anyone, he felt just how weak he really was, "_ugh, my head is killing me_," Tyler thought as he lean on a lamppost.

"Just a bit more, then I can rest," he said to himself and continued towards his house.

* * *

Somewhere else.

"It was nice hanging with you guys" Clair said in her door as Frankie, Draculaura and Venus were leaving her home.

"Totally!" Frankie said as sparks flew from the bolts on her neck. "We should defiantly do it again sometime soon," Draculaura said with a small giggle.

Venus then noticed that Clair seemed a little absent minded, "is everything ok Clair?" Venus asked and Clair turned her head towards Venus. "Sorry what?" Clair asked.

Frankie and Draculaura then looked a little worried at each other. "Clair, are you ok?" Frankie asked concerned and moved closer to her friend, "you been kind of, 'gone' all evening," Draculaura said worried.

"It's nothing really, just my dumb cousin Tyler, he haven't been home since yesterday," Clair said calmly, "so my parents are getting worried." Venus then looked a little surprised by the name, "your cousin's last name wouldn't happen to be Rainwater?" Venus asked.

Clair looked a bit surprised, "you know Tyler?" Clair asked and Venus nodded, "he's one of my good friends."

The ghouls then looked at each other, "he's been missing since yesterday?" Draculaura asked, Clair nodded as response. "Would you like for us to look for him?" Frankie asked but Clair just shakes her head.

"His grandpa told us he does something like that at times," Clair told them, "but apparently, he usually leaves some kind of message when he does so, but we didn't get one".

The ghouls then looked at each other with a concerned look, "Clair, are you sure we don't need to go look for him?" Frankie asked, Clair just smiled and shaked her head, "no worrie Frankie," Clair said. "I'm sure he'll turn up, but if you guys want, you can keep an eye out for him on your way back."

"Ok, see you later then Clair," Frankie said and left with her friends.

The ghouls walked for about 15 minutes without talking, Draculaura then broke the silence, "do you guys think Clair's cousin is ok?" The petit vampire asked.

Frankie was about to answer As they rounded a corner. Venus then stopped up, "something wrong Venus?" Frankie asked, Venus only pointed towards a figure lying on the ground.

Frankie and the others then quickly ran over to the figure, "are you ok?" Frankie asked and looked him over, she then got shocked look when she saw it was Tyler.

"Isn't this Clair's cousin?" Frankie asked and looked at Venus, Venus then confirmed it with a worried nod. "Why he's lying in the middle of the streets?" Draculaura asked. Frankie then tried to lift him up, but her arms fell off because of Tyler's wight. "Um, a little help guys?" Frankie said and her two friends gave her a hand.

* * *

The ghouls then used the next 20 minutes, trying to get Tyler back to Clair's house, "this guy is really heavy," Draculaura said and almost dropped Tyler. The others didn't answer as they struggled a bit too.

When the ghouls finally reached Clair's house, did they take a break, but they forgot that they had Tyler their hand and dropped him. The ghouls then got worried, but soon got relieved as they heard a small groan from Tyler.

Venus and Frankie then took Tyler under his arms and lifted him, while Frankie and Venus was carrying Tyler, were Draculuara walking up to Clair's front door and ringed the door bell.

The ghouls waited a few minutes until they saw a light get turned on in the house, a short while later, was the door opened by a little girl with pigtails, a necklace with a small piece of amber in it and pink nightdress, the nightdress was so bright it almost glowed in the dark.

She robbed her eyes as she looked at the ghouls, "yes?" She said, Frankie then made Draculuara take Tyler, she then walked up to the girl and bended down so she was in eyesight with her, "hey sweetie, whats your name?" Frankie asked.

The girl then yawned before answering Frankie, "my names Amber, who are you?" She asked and robbed her eyes again, "oh, right, sorry," Frankie siad and smiked. "Well my names Frankie, these are my friends Draculuara," Frankie then pointed at the small vampire who waved back with a smile, "and this is Venus," Venus then replied with a wave of her own.

"Can you tell us if your mom, dad or Clair is home?" Frankie asked, Amber then shaked her head, "they out, they also left me a note," Amber said and pulled out said note. "It says they went out looking for my cousin, and if he came back I should call one of them."

Frankie then walked over to her friends and talked to them, while the ghouls were talking, noticed Amber that they were carrying Tyler, she then tried to get a better look at him without leaving her front door, "who's that?" Amber asked and pointed at Tyler, who tried to turn a little in Venus and Draculaura's arms.

"Oh, it's your cousin Tyler," Frankie said, Amber then walked over to Tyler, "why did you hurt Tyler?" Amber asked and sounded like she was about to cry.

The ghouls quickly understood the situation. "Please don't cry" Draculaura said, "we didn't hurt him," Frankie said and tried to calm the girl. "We just found him on the street and decided to bring him home".

Amber still was close to crying, "please believe us," Draculaura said, while her and Venus was setting Tyler on the ground, "we would never hurt anyone," Amber then looked at the vampire.

"Promise?" Amber asked with a small hiccup. "We promise you, we would never hurt Tyler," Venus said and made Amber calm down.

"Can you show us where his room is?" Frankie asked and Amber nodded.

* * *

20 minutes later, the ghouls were looking at Tyler lying peacefully in his bed. They then decided to look around the room, there weren't much in the room, the only thing Tyler had as decoration was a picture of a native women, a man and a baby and a calendar next to it.

"Amber?" Frankie asked and got the girls attention, "who's that in the picture?" Frankie asked and was about to pick it up, but Tyler's hand came flying and grabbed her wrist.

Frankie jumped back from the sudden motion from Tyler, and dropped her hand, but Tyler just kept sleeping, "he does that whenever someone try to take the picture," Amber said.

The ghouls just looked at Tyler with confusion, "why would he be protective of that picture?" Draculaura said, Amber then gave Frankie her hand again, "mommy told me, that is one of the only two pictures he have of his mommy and daddy," Amber told them.

"What happened to them?" Frankie asked.

Amber just shaked her head, "I don't know, mommy wouldn't tell me," the ghouls then noticed that Amber's eyes was getting heavy, "hey, how about we tug you in?" Frankie said, Amber didn't answer her, but she took both of Frankie and Draculaura's hands.

The ghouls were standing outside of Clair's house and Frankie was holding her Icoffin up to her ear. "Yes, we put her to bed again, so you don't have to worry," Frankie said in her Icoffin.

The ghouls had called Clair as soon as they had walked out of her house. They wanted to inform her that they had brought Tyler back and he was in his bed.

"Ok, see you later," Frankie said and ended the call, "so what do we do now?" Draculaura asked. "Clair told me we could just head home now," Frankie said, Draculaura then noticed that Venus was looking towards Tyler's room, "you ok Venus?" The vampire asked.

"Yes, I'm ok," Venus said and looked at the two ghouls, "I was just wondering if the plant is gonna work," Frankie and Draculaura looked a bit confused at Venus. "What plant?" Frankie asked.

"While you two was tugging Amber in, I used my powers to make a plant, that will remove any physical damage, that Tyler might have in his head." Once Venus was done explaining, looked the two ghouls flabbergasted at the plant monster.

"You can do that?" Frankie asked, Venus just smiled at her friend, "yes, but it's not easy," the ghouls then began to walk home for the second time that evening, not noticing a presence hiding in the shadows.

The presence seemed to be angry at the sight of the ghouls happy faces, "you may have done one good thing, but all of you freaks, all of you, will get what's coming to you," the present said and turned around, only for a golden bracelet that looked like a cage to appear shortly, "so I swear on my father's grave," it said, he then laughed with a laughter that would even make a zombie run.

* * *

Next morning, Tylers room.

The sun shinned into Tylers room and shined down on his face, "ugh," Tyler said and stirred in his bed, he then placed his hand on his forehead and felt something strange, "w-what?" He said and pulled it away.

Once Tyler's eyes had adjusted to the light, could he see that it was some kind of plant, but not one he had ever seen before, "what is this, and where am I?" He asked and looked around confused.

After a few minutes, did Tyler begin to recognize his surroundings, "this is, Aunt and uncles house?" Tyler said confused, "how did I even get here?" Tyler asked before he looked towards the picture next to his bed, "I guess it doesn't matter."

Tyler then looked at the calendar, he then noticed that there was three days before something important, "hmm... I guess I have to go back home for a few days," Tyler said, he then got out of bed and heard his stomach rumble, "but first breakfast," he then walked downstairs.

* * *

Thats it folks, chapter four, took me long enough, but I hope you enjoyed it and remember to R&amp;R, see ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Halloween folks, I'm back with another chapter. Well, let's get on with it. DISCLAIMER: I own only my OC's and the idea, everything else belongs to the creators.

Chapter Five: Home, part 1.

* * *

The final bell was ringing at Monster High. All of the students were leaving and joining up with their friends.

Frankie was currently walking with Draculaura. "And then I told him: Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't want I nice looking mirror," Draculaura said to Frankie, who voice her agreement.

The two soon got joined by Venus, "hey Venus, where are you going?" Frankie asked.

Venus walked up next to Frankie, "I was thinking of visiting Tyler and see how he is," Venus said.

"Can we join you?" Frankie asked, showing a bit of concern, "I know me and Draculaura just met him, but I've been thinking of him all day." Frankie said as they were about to leave school grounds.

The ghouls then saw a black warecat with long pink hair and a school back in her hands in front of her standing just outside the gates.

"Hey Catty," Draculaura said and waved, Catty waved back with a smile. "Hey guys," Catty said and waved back. The ghouls then joined up with Catty.

"So what are you guys doing?" Catty asked with a smile, the ghouls smiled back at her, "we are on our way to visit Clair's cousin," Draculaura said with a giggle, "how nice, mind if I go with you some of the way?" Catty asked, the ghouls shacked their heads, "not at all, but why? Don't you live in the opposite direction?" Frankie asked.

"Yes," Catty said. "But I'm on my way to visit a friend, he didn't answer his phone last night, so I decided to give him a surprise visit" Catty told them, Draculaura gained a mischievous look.

"What?" Catty asked, Draculaura just kept looking at Catty. "There wouldn't be anything special about this boy? Would there?" Draculaura asked.

"Sorry Draculaura, but he likes someone else," Catty said, Draculaura seemed disappointed, "oh, ok."

The four monsters then walked a bit, talking about school and gossip.

Frankie then looked worried. "I really hope that Tyler is ok," Frankie said, when Tyler's name got mentioned, gained Catty a shocked look on her face, "Frankie?" Catty said, getting the Frankenstein's attention.

"This Tyler, his last name wouldn't happen to be Rainwater, would it?" Catty asked concerned. "I'm not sure, Venus, is Tyler's last name Rainwater?" All the ghouls turned their attention towards Venus.

Venus looked at them confused. "Yes, his last name is Rainwater, why do you ask?" Venus asked, Catty began to get worried, "because my friends name is Tyler Rainwater." The ghouls then gasped in shock.

"Wait? Hold on," Draculaura said shocked and looked at Catty, "are you telling us that your friend is the same Tyler we helped?". Catty nodded in response.

Catty continued walking, she then noticed that Draculaura, Frankie and Venus had stopped. "Is something wrong?" Caty asked. Draculaura soon walked up to her, "Catty, I just need to know how you and Tyler met!" Draculaura said excited.

"Yeah, it will be a great way to spend the walk with." Frankie said and joined the two, along with Venus. "Well, ok," Catty said and began to think.

"It all started around a month ago." Catty began.

* * *

_Catty is running from a big crowd with signs saying 'We love Catty!' The Crowd is let by a werecat girl with orange and red hair, a matching skin tight dress, black leggings with holes in them, a belt with a belt buckle shaped like a skull with a pink bow and a leather jacket. Her name is Toralei Stripes._

_Catty soon runs out of the front gate of Monster high, "wait for us Catty!" Toralei said before losing sight of Catty as she runs up a very large hill._

_Toralei and the group of groopies reached the top of the hill and found a few trees and a bush,_

_"Where did she go?" Toralei asked confused and looked around._

_She soon reached the bush but stopped as she heard someone above her sneeze. "Oh great, not another werecat," a male voice said and Toralei looked up and found Tyler resting on a big branch._

_"Oh great, another werecat." Tyler said and gave another sneeze._

_"Hey, what did you mean by 'another werecat'?" Toralei asked, Tyler turned towards her without falling from the branch. "There was this pink haired werecat that ran by not too long ago," Tyler told, he then took out a bottle of water and a small pill, before taking the pill and took a sip from the bottle._

_"Really, and what way did she run?" Torelai asked with fake innocence, Tyler just rolled his eyes, not buying her act._

_Tyler pointed towards the town, "she ran that way," he said uninterested. Torelai smiled, "thanks," Torelai said before turning to the group. "Ok everyone, let's go." Torelai then lead the mob towards town._

_Tyler watched as the mob ran and got surprised by how big it was._

_Once the mob had vanished from Tyler's sight did he sneeze again. "You can come out now," Tyler said and dried his nose, "they are gone now." The bush below the tree Tyler was sitting in began to rustle a bit._

_Soon, Catty came out and pulled some leaves and sticks out her hair. "How long did you know I was in there?" Catty asked, while taking large stick out of her hair._

_"Since the beginning." Tyler said, before jumping down from the tree and landing in front of a surprised Catty. "That long?" Catty asked, Tyler just nodded. "Why didn't you tell them I was in there?"._

_Tyler gave Catty a small smile, "if you wanted them to find you," Tyler said and pulled a leaf out of Catty's hair, "you wouldn't have been hiding, would you?" Tyler asked. Catty gave a small giggle from Tyler's question._

_Tyler held out his hand to Catty. "The names Tyler, Tyler Rainwater." Tyler said, Catty took his hand and smiled, "Catty Noir"._

* * *

"And that's how we became friends." Catty said, finishing her story.

Frankie, Draculaura and Venus listened with big interest.

"And? What happend?" Draculaura asked excited, Catty stepped a bit away from her. "We mostly talked, got to know each other," Catty said, feeling uncomfortable around the excited vampire.

"Well, we can always ask Tyler what happend," Venus said, getting the attention of the others.

The ghouls saw they had arrived at Clair's house. Frankie walked in front of the others with a smile, "hold up Frankie," Catty said and followed.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to get to know Tyler," Frankie said and looked towards the other. "He really sound like a nice guy," Frankie was about to knock on the door, when it opened and Clair walked out.

"Whoa!" Clair said and almost walked into Frankie. Once Clair had gained her balance again, did she see who she almost walked into. "Oh, hey guys," Clair said and waved to the ghouls, who all returned the gesture. "So like, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Frankie dusted herself off before looking at Clair, "we came to check up on Tyler," Frankie told, the ghouls nodding in agreement. "We've been worried about him all day."

Clair nodded as Frankie told her how worried they had been, Catty told how she felt when she learned that Tyler had gotten hurt.

Once the ghouls had finished telling her why they was visiting her, sat Clair down. "Well, you guys are too late to see him, Tyler's gone" Clair told them. The ghouls became worried.

"What do you mean?" Draculaura asked, she then gasped in fear, "is he dead!?" She asked shocked. Clair looked confused, before laughing at Draculaura.

"No, Tyler isn't dead," Clair told the ghouls, receiving confused looks, "Tyler went back home to his home town," Clair pointed behind her shoulder as she explained.

"He left this morning, he probably won't be back before the end of the month." Clair then stood up again and took a piece of gum.

"He went back home?" Frankie asked, Clair just popped a bubble. "Yeah, but he left this note," Clair held out a note to Frankie who took it, "it says that something important came up and he had to go."

Frankie and the ghouls read the note, once they had finished, look Frankie at Clair, "I hope he'll get back soon."

"I just hope he won't get mad again," Clair said, Venus nodding in agreement.

* * *

On the road towards Idaho.

Tyler is currently sitting in a train towards Idaho.

"And then I told Lizzy, 'Lizzy, you can't wear that hat with that top,' And do you know what, she wouldn't listen, can you believe that?" A women who sat in front of Tyler said, Tyler looked very annoyed.

"_Why won't she shut up?_" Tyler asked himself as the women kept talking to him. Tyler decides to pull out a pair of headphones.

Once Tyler have taken the headphones on, the women in front of him forcefully rips them off of him.

"Hey! Don't put on headphones when someone is talking to you!" The women yelled at Tyler. She then began to talk again while placing Tyler's headphones in her own bag. "And then Lisa said."

"Shut up and give me my headphones back," Tyler said, a hint of anger in his voice. "What?" The women asked, Tyler's knuckles was getting white as he was clenching them hard. "I said, shut up and give me my headphones back."

The women is about to say something but stops as she sees Tyler's look.

The women gets the feeling of an angry wolf was staring at her, before she give Tyler his headphones back with a shaking hand.

Tyler took the headphones and walked angry out of the coupe, everyone taking distance from him.

Tyler angrily slammed his hand at the wall right next to the trains bathroom, "aahhh! Why won't people leave me alone!?" Tyler said out loud.

He then heard some sniffling behind him, he quickly turned around. Ready to tell whoever stood there to leave him alone, but quickly cooled off when he saw a little girl crying.

Tyler looked shocked at the girl, "_please tell me it wasn't me who made her cry,_" Tyler begged, the girl then saw him and got scared.

"Ah! Stranger!" She screamed and they both took a step away from each other.

The girl cowered in a corner of the train wagon and shook as a leaf in the wind. Tyler looked around to see if there was anyone else with them, but found no one.

Tyler looked at the ceiling with an annoyed look. "_Why me?_" He thought before he got up and walked over to the girl.

Tyler stood in front of her and bend down to her, "hey," Tyler said softly and holding out his hand, "I'm sorry for scaring you." The girl looked at Tyler, tears visible in her eyes, Tyler got a feeling of gilt.

The girl took his hand, but didn't stop crying.

"_Why did it have to be me?_" Tyler asked himself again, "hey listen, I'm really sorry I made you cry," Tyler told the girl and scratched the back of his head.

Tyler then got an idea, "_please let this work_," Tyler thought and had an annoyed look.

The girl was still crying as she stood in front of Tyler. "Hey girl, look here," the girl heard Tyler say, she looked at Tyler. Tyler was trying to make a silly face, but failed horribly.

The little girl got scared and moved a little away from Tyler.

Tyler noticed he didn't make her smile.

Tyler sighed and sat down on the floor, "I'm no good at this," he said outloud, Tyler looked at her and felt bad for her. "Hey kid, why are you crying?" Tyler asked her and got her attention.

"Little girls shouldn't cry, they should smile," he told her. The girl then sat down next to him. "My grandpa just died."

Tyler was shocked by that. "_No wonder she's crying,_" Tyler thought."_She isn't even old enough to understand what it means to lose someone_." Tyler lifted his hand and was about to place it on the girl's head.

Tyler stopped mid motion as the door got slung open hard from the coupe Tyler had been in just a few moments ago.

In the door stood a women with an angry look.

"There you Jessica," she said and walked over to the girl. Jessica looked scared at the women. "I told you to stay nearby," the women said and tool hold of Jessica's arm.

Jessica looked like it hurt as the women lifted her up. "Hey lady," Tyler said and got her attention.

"What do you want?" She said angry, Tyler could feel a bit of anger rise, but held it under control. "Don't you think you should be a bit more gentle with her? She's just a kid."

The women let go of Jessica and walked up to Tyler. Tyler looked at her right before she slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me you hypocrite." The women said.

Tyler looked at her, angry and confused, "hypocrite? What do you mean by that?" Tyler asked.

"I saw how you treated that women," she said, "and then you dare to tell me how to act, 'hmph', you should just stay out of other people's business." The women was then about to slap Tyler again, but this time Tyler took hold of her wrist.

The women tried to free herself, but Tyler held on too strongly, "One last chance lady," Tyler told her, she looked at Tyler angry but quickly got scared from the look in his eyes.

"Now, you are going to gently take hold of your daughters hand," Tyler told her, anger very visible in his voice, "and you will go slowly back to your seat, help your daughter get over her grandpa's death and be a good mother, if you don't, I'll might have to break your arm and let's be honest, neither of us want that."

The women could feel Tyler strengthening his hold on her wrist and quickly nodded.

Tyler then let the women go and watched her go back to her seat with her daughter in hand.

Once the door closed behind them, turned Tyler towards the wall and slammed his hand towards the wall, making his knuckles bleed a little. "ARGH!" Tyler screamed.

* * *

Two hours later.

The train Tyler was onboard stopped at a station.

The moment the train door opened, stepped Tyler out with a small back on his shoulder and a angry look on his face.

"Ok, almost there," Tyler told himself and moved towards the exit, "now, if everything goes according to plan, I should arrive for dinner."

As Tyler reached the exit, a man in a police uniform blocked his way, "stop right there," the officer said and held his hand out.

Tyler looked at the officer and rolled his eyes, "not this again, do you have to do that every time you see me?" Tyler asked and the officer smiled.

"What? Can't an old friend joke a little?" He asked, Tyler just moved past him, "sorry, I don't have time for this Mcginnis."

Mcginnis sighed as Tyler walked away. "Hey Tyler!" Mcginnis yelled, getting Tyler's attention. "Would you like a lift to your hometown?!"

Tyler is sitting next to Mcginnis in a police car. "So why are you heading home?" Mcginnis asked as he drove, "I thought your grandpa had arranged it so you could stay with your aunt and uncle?" Tyler sighed and looked out the window. "I have my reasons."

Mcginnis sighed at Tyler's response, "guess it's not helping," he said and drove into the woods.

* * *

The police car stopped in front of a sign that said 'Little Ivywood'. Tyler stepped out of the car and looked at the sign and smiled.

"Well, this is as far as I can take you," Mcginnis said and gave Tyler a friendly smile, "now, don't get into any troubles ok?" Tyler just nodded and walked towards the town. "Oh, and Tyler!" Tyler stopped and turned towards Mcginnis.

"I know you almost have, but try and don't give up on humanity, we might not be worth hating all that much." Once Mcginnis had finish talking, turned he away and drove off.

Tyler watched him drive away and sighed once again, "I hope I can do that Mcginnis, I really do," Tyler then walked into 'Little Ivywood, feeling nervous with every step he took.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Thats it folks, hope you like it and please remember to leave a review. Happy Halloween.


End file.
